plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Split Pea
Split Pea (tạm dịch: Đậu Tách) là một cây bắn đậu xuất hiện ở Plants vs. Zombies và Plants vs. Zombies 2. Về cơ bản thì nó là một sự kết hợp giữa một cây Peashooter bắn ra phía trước và một cây Repeater (không có lá) bắn ra phía sau, tương tự như một cặp song sinh dính liền. Nó là cây thứ 29 lấy được ở Plants vs. Zombies, sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 4-5. Nó trở lại trong game thứ hai ở Wild West, và được mở khóa ngay sau khi người chơi hoàn thành màn đầu tiên của thế giới này. Split Pea chính là công cụ hữu dụng đầu tiên giúp người chơi xử lý được những zombie có khả năng phá hủy hàng phòng thủ từ phía sau như Digger Zombie hay Prospector Zombie, vì đầu phía sau có thể gây sát thương gấp đôi so với đầu phía trước. Nguồn gốc Từ "split pea" trong tiếng Anh vốn đã có nghĩa chỉ phần hạt khô đã tách ra làm đôi của cây đậu Hà Lan (Pisum sativum). Từ "split" cũng có nghĩa là tách ra, vì vậy trong game tính năng bắn ra cả hai phía của Split Pea được dựa trên điều này. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Split Pea Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Damage: normal Range: forward and backwards Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "Yeah, I'm a Gemini," says Split Pea. "I know, big surprise. But having two heads—or really, one head with a large head-like growth on the back—pays off big in my line of work." Cost: 125 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Front & Back RECHARGE: Fast Split Peas shoot peas forward and backwards. Firing Speed: 1x forward, 2x backwards "It's my turn with the eyebrows," said Frontie. "Fine, we'll split them," said Backie. Sprouted two minutes apart, their eyebrow war is eternal. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Split Pea sẽ bắn liên tiếp 60 viên đậu ra phía trước và 90 viên đậu cộng với một viên đậu lớn tương đương 30 sát thương cơ bản ra phía sau. Trang phục Split Pea giờ sẽ bắn ra 60 viên đậu mỗi đầu, cộng thêm một viên đậu lửa khổng lồ ra phía trước, và một viên đậu băng khổng lồ ra phía sau, mỗi viên tương đương 30 sát thương cơ bản. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies Online Trong Adventure Mode Tấn công cùng lúc hai mục tiêu bằng cách bắn đậu vào chúng. Sử dụng Người chơi chỉ nên sử dụng Split Pea trong những trường hợp mà họ có thể sử dụng những cây bắn đậu khác, và trồng nó ở những cột gần mép phải của màn hình để nó có thể dễ dàng xử lý các zombie di chuyển được ra phía sau hàng phòng thủ như Digger Zombie hay Prospector Zombie. Nên lưu ý là đầu phía sau của nó là một cây Repeater, có nghĩa là nó có tốc độ bắn nhanh hơn gấp đôi so với đầu phía trước. Trồng Split Pea ở các màn Hồ bơi trong Plants vs. Zombies sẽ là một ý tồi, vì zombie sẽ không bao giờ di chuyển từ phía sau ra cả, và mang theo nó ở đây chỉ tổ làm tốn thêm 25 mặt trời mà thôi. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies Split Pea là một cây quan trọng trong những màn đầu khi người chơi mới bắt gặp Digger Zombie. Để có thể đối phó tốt với loại zombie này thì người chơi không nên trồng Split Pea ở ngay cột đầu tiên, vì nếu làm thế nó sẽ có thể không có đủ thời gian để giết chết được chúng. Mặc dù vậy, Pumpkin cũng có thể giúp bảo vệ Split Pea trong trường hợp này. Split Pea cũng có khả năng tấn công Bungee Zombie ở phía sau. Còn nếu bị nhắm mục tiêu bởi zombie này, nó sẽ bắn ra cùng lúc ba viên đậu, tức là gây gấp ba lần sát thương cho zombie đó. Nó cũng là một vũ khí tương đối hữu dụng để giải quyết nhanh các loại zombie có lá chắn như Ladder Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie và Newspaper Zombie, vì lá chắn không có tác dụng bảo vệ chúng từ phía sau. Thêm vào đó, các loại zombie có khả năng nhảy ra phía sau cây như Pole Vaulting Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie và Pogo Zombie đều không phải vấn đề lớn với Split Pea, vì nó tấn công ra phía sau với tốc độ gấp đôi, tương đương với Repeater mà lại rẻ hơn, và không bị ăn bởi những zombie này. Bằng cách đặt một Torchwood ra sau Split Pea, nó sẽ tấn công Digger Zombie có hiệu quả hơn, đặc biệt trong những hoàn cảnh mà người chơi đã được chọn sẵn một số cây bởi Crazy Dave và không còn đủ chỗ trống để chọn thêm cây nữa. Tuy nhiên, người chơi cũng nên cân nhắc đến vấn đề diện tích trồng nếu sử dụng chiến thuật này, vì các vị trí ở gần mép trái màn hình nhìn chung rất quan trọng. Trong các màn có Dolphin Rider Zombie hay Pole Vaulting Zombie mà Split Pea đã được chọn sẵn bởi Crazy Dave, người chơi có thể xây dựng hệ thống hỏa lực chính từ các cây Split Pea mà vẫn có hiệu quả. Vì kể cả khi hai loại zombie trên nhảy qua chúng, chúng vẫn phải nhận sát thương tương đương của Repeater từ phía sau. Nhưng nếu Split Pea không được chọn sẵn thì việc chọn thêm nó lại không phải là ý hay. Có một chiến thuật khá hay đó là kết hợp Garlic với Split Pea. Chiến thuật này cho phép người chơi tiêu diệt zombie từ phía sau, khiến cho lá chắn của zombie trở nên vô dụng. Để làm được vậy, đầu tiên người chơi phải trồng một hàng Split Pea. Sau đó đặt Garlic ra phía trước chúng để đổi hàng zombie, rồi đặt thêm một Garlic nữa ra gần cuối hàng mà zombie vừa đổi sang, buộc chúng phải trở lại hàng ban đầu để nhận sát thương từ Split Pea. Pogo Party Split Pea tương đối hữu dụng trong Pogo Party. Vì phần lớn các zombie ở đây là Pogo Zombie, nên như đã nói ở trên, dùng Split Pea để nhanh chóng giải quyết chúng là một ý hay. Mặc dù vậy, người chơi cũng không nên chỉ dựa vào nó, vì các zombie thường vẫn có thể xuất hiện, và đạn của Split Pea có thể không bắn trúng được chúng vì bị cản lại bởi mái nhà. Sử dụng Gloom-shroom trong trường hợp này sẽ là lựa chọn tối ưu hơn. I, Zombie Dùng Pole Vaulting Zombie để nhảy qua Split Pea trong các màn I, Zombie là hạ sách. Tương tự như vậy, dùng Digger Zombie trên hàng có chứa cây này cũng là một ý tồi. Thay vào đó, người chơi nên coi Split Pea như những cây Peashooter bình thường, và dùng các loại zombie máu cao để giải quyết chúng, trừ trường hợp hệ thống hỏa lực ở phía trước mạnh hơn nhiều so với phía sau. Nếu một hàng đã được trang bị bởi những cây mạnh mà lại có cả Split Pea, thì tốt nhất là người chơi phái Bungee Zombie xuống lấy Split Pea trước, sau đó mới cho Digger Zombie ra. Tuy nhiên, cũng cần ghi nhớ là Digger Zombie có thể sống sót được nếu chỉ có một cây Split Pea trồng ở ngay ô đầu tiên của hàng đó. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sang game thứ hai, công dụng chính của Split Pea là để đối phó với Prospector Zombie, tuy nó chỉ có thể được sử dụng ở những màn mà mật độ zombie không quá dày đặc. Mặc dù vậy, các cây hệ băng như Winter Melon hay Iceberg Lettuce đều có thể dập tắt pháo của Prospector Zombie và vô hiệu hóa ngay lập tức sức mạnh của zombie này, khiến cho Split Pea trở nên thừa thãi. Tuy nhiên, trong một vài trường hợp zombie xuất hiện quá đông và Winter Melon không đủ sức để làm lạnh tới các Prospector Zombie ở đằng xa, hoặc người chơi chưa kiếm đủ mặt trời để trồng nó, thì Split Pea lại có tác dụng tốt trong trường hợp này nhằm xử lý các zombie thừa cơ bay ra được phía sau. Nó cũng có thể giải quyết được Zombie Bull Rider bị ném ra bởi Zombie Bull, nhưng người chơi nên dùng Tall-nut để cản nó thì tốt hơn. Ở Jurassic Marsh, người chơi cũng có thể sử dụng Split Pea để đối phó với những zombie bị cắp ra sau bởi thằn lằn cánh Pterodactyl, nếu Perfume-shroom chưa kịp khôi phục để quyến rũ chúng. Ngoài ra các zombie bay như Jetpack Zombie cũng là mục tiêu dễ xơi của Split Pea, vì khi các zombie này bay qua đầu nó, chúng sẽ phải nhận gấp đôi sát thương mà không gây tổn hại gì cho nó. Mặc dù vậy, Blover và Hurrikale vẫn được khuyến khích dùng hơn trong trường hợp zombie xuất hiện quá đông. Vasebreaker Split Pea là một trong những cây chính được xuất hiện trong mini-game Vasebreaker với vai trò như một cây Repeater quay đầu lại. Nó xuất hiện trong các màn: "To the Left" và "Vasebreaker Endless". Ở màn giới thiệu "To the Left", Split Pea là cây bắn xa duy nhất mà người chơi có, vì vậy họ nên trồng chúng ở các cột gần mép phải màn hình, nơi được thiết kế để trống khá nhiều nhằm mục đích giới thiệu Split Pea. Ở Vasebreaker Endless thì chỉ có khoảng ba Split Pea được cho mỗi màn cùng với một vài Repeater, Threepeater, Bonk Choy, Wall-nut và Potato Mine, vì vậy mà người chơi phải lập ra một chiến thuật thật hợp lý trước khi trồng. Một cây Split Pea có thể đã đủ để giải quyết cả một hàng chỉ có Zombie thường và Conehead Zombie. Các cây khác nên được dùng kèm để giải quyết các zombie mạnh hơn như Buckethead Zombie và Vase Gargantuar. Mặc dù Split Pea thường được trồng ở phía mép phải màn hình để tấn công với tốc độ của một cây Repeater, trong một vài trường hợp khẩn cấp, nó cũng có thể được trồng sang trái và có tác dụng như một cây Peashooter. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Khi một cây Split Pea bắn ra từ cả hai đầu, một lỗi có thể xảy ra, khiến cho đầu phía trước cũng bắn ra hai viên đậu. Lỗi này không xảy ra ở phiên bản trên máy Xbox Live Arcade và phiên bản Game of the Year. * Nó là cây duy nhất bắn ra nhiều hướng mà có tốc độ bắn khác nhau ở mỗi hướng. * Split Pea, Twin Sunflower và Cherry Bomb là các cây duy nhất có hai đầu. * Split Pea là một trong bốn cây duy nhất bắn được ra phía sau, các cây còn lại bao gồm Cattail, Gloom-shroom và Starfruit. * Thỉnh thoảng trong Versus Mode, Split Pea sẽ bắn ra sau ngay cả khi zombie đang ở trước mặt nó và không có zombie nào phía sau. Đây có thể là lỗi. * Trong Almanac, Split Pea tự nhận mình thuộc cung Song Tử, hay còn gọi là Song Sinh, và Split Pea cũng có thể coi là một cây song sinh dính liền (một cây Repeater với một cây Peashooter). * Split Pea là cây bắn đậu cuối cùng mà người chơi lấy được, nếu không tính Gatling Pea là cây người chơi phải mua. * Trong I, Zombie, Split Pea xuất hiện lần đầu ở màn Can You Dig It?. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Trong Plants vs. Zombies, đầu Peashooter của Split Pea lớn hơn đầu Repeater. Tuy nhiên, sang đến Plants vs. Zombies 2, hai chiếc đầu của nó có kích thước gần như bằng nhau. * Đầu phía trước có tên là Frontie, còn đầu phía sau có tên là Backie. * Ở Wild West - Ngày 8, người chơi chỉ được phép trồng tối đa 11 cây Split Pea. * Người chơi có thể dùng Split Pea trong Vasebreaker Endless trước Wild West - Ngày 1. * Split Pea, Bonk Choy, Squash, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle, Rotobaga, Starfruit, Phat Beet và Magic Mushroom là các cây duy nhất có khả năng tấn công cả phía trước lẫn phía sau. * Trang phục đầu tiên của Split Pea được lấy cảm hứng từ thiên thần và ác quỷ trong tâm trí của một con người, hai thái cực có ảnh hưởng đến hành động của mỗi cá nhân, với thiên thần đại diện cho lương tâm, còn ác quỷ đại diện cho cám dỗ. Khác * Trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, có một Peashooter do máy điều khiển tên là Split Pea that xuất hiện trong chế độ Solo Play. Xem thêm * Cây bắn đậu * Peashooter * Repeater * Digger Zombie * Starfruit * Đậu * Prospector Zombie * Pterodactyl Thể loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể loại:Cây sương mù Thể loại:Sương mù Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Wild West Thể loại:Wild West Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng